Innocence Lost
by Didi
Summary: Jubilee's life is turned upside down and now the X-Men must cope. AU. Completed!
1. Visiting

Innocence Lost  
By Allura  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters within this story is owned by Marvel. I take no credit but with the imaginative story line. This is story will hopefully lead to another so stay tuned.   
  
Warning: Were this a movie, it would be rated at least PG-13. I will not be responsible for outraged parents.   
  
Note: This is an alternative timeline so don't go jumping down my throat about stuff that's going on in the comic. It's well before Everett Thomas's death and that's all I'm going to say on the subject of timelines. Any new characters written by me would will noticeable by the complete lack of inventiveness.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One  
  
His jeep came to a screeching halt at the front of the massive building that should have been ugly with all those bricks, but was kept neat and pretty with ivies and gleaming windows that reflect the afternoon sun. He was still not sure why he had agreed to come today. There really wasn't much he could teach a group of kids that has had little to no experience in the world. There was really no reason for him to have agreed to be here at all.   
  
But he knew that was a lie even as he thought it. And just then, the real reason for him to be here came barreling down the stairs.  
  
"Wolvie," Jubilee's bright sunny enthusiasm was hard to resist even for Logan's private constitution. That hadn't change much since that first time he laid eyes on her while she struggled to cut him down from the crucifix in the Australian outback.  
  
There were few things and even fewer people in this world that could touch the heart of the man known as Wolverine. He could count on one hand how many people he trusted enough with his life to sleep in the same room with them. Jubilation Lee would be one of those that he counted. She was like the daughter that he had never had. So full of spirit and life, the complete opposite of his dark outlook.   
  
"Hey kid," he came around the car just in time to catch her as she launched herself into his arms. She was the only person he knew of that trusted him enough to come to him so openly. Other would have feared that the savage within him would gut them without thought. "What have you been up to?"  
  
"No much," she smiled brightly at him. "Taking it easy for a while."  
  
"Good for you," he grabbed his duffel bag with one hand and swung the other arm around the young girl's shoulders. "Why aren't you in class?"  
  
"It doesn't start for another hour."  
  
"So you decided to be my personal welcoming committee?"  
  
"Who else?" her eyes bright with happiness that instantly warmed his heart. He could always count on Jubilee to brighten his day, to accept him in every form and way.  
  
"Where's Sean?" referring to the school's headmaster and his old comrade.  
  
"He's in his office with some students that pulled a prank. They threw some kid into the pool fully clothed." She rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Wasn't much but Sean feels that they need to stop this type of behavior."  
  
Nodding without saying much, Logan allowed himself to be lead into the school and toward the guestrooms at the west wing where the boys were staying. Jubilee chattered away a mile a minute about everything and anything not caring much that he may not need nor want to hear all the gossip. But it made him feel good just to hear the sound of her voice, for her to include him in all the aspects of her life here away from him.   
  
They were almost to the guestroom when two older boys came around the corner wearing workout clothes that reflect their special position in the school. They were both wearing the distinct uniform of Generation X, the latest X-Men spin-off team.   
  
The gray face kid with the long arms and legs look like he had lost too much weigh in too little amount of time, extra skin seem to hang carelessly off his features. He wasn't especially tall, though taller than Logan, but he did have the look of a streetwise kid from South Central. The expression on his face was that of a cautious one, as if he's just met an alpha wolf that he wasn't going to mess with.  
  
The other boy was a young African -American kid that had the charming All-American, Captain of the Football team look. He was tall with a stolid frame and enough muscles to give most people pause when looking at him. He was good looking kid with an easy smile that quickly melted away when Logan and Jubilee came into sight. He frowned slightly at the sight of Logan and even more so when he noticed the arm draped carelessly around Jubilee's shoulders.  
  
"Hey guys," Jubilee called out with a smile, completely oblivious to the sudden hostility between the two boys and the man next to her. "You remember Wolverine, he's going to be our guest instructor in self-defense."  
  
"Really?" Everett Thomas didn't like Wolverine; it was as simple as that. There was no particular reason as to why he didn't like the older man, he just simply didn't. He didn't like the way the man walked, as if there was nothing in this world he feared. He didn't like the way he talked, like some cowboy out of an old movie. And most of all, he didn't like the way the man manipulated Jubilee's time whenever he was around. "That should be interesting."   
  
Jubilee smiled happily and pulled Wolverine toward the guest bedroom again closing the door behind them.  
  
"What up with you, Chico?" Angelo Espinosa looked at his friend with great interest. "You were lying like a freshman. You jealous or something?"  
  
"Shut up, Angelo." He didn't like dwelling on the subject much. "I just don't like the man."  
  
"Why?" he looked back toward the closed door. "He seem like a regular Joe to me but you ain't going to catch me going anywhere near him for no good reason though. What you got against the hombre?"  
  
"Nothing, it's just nothing." Everett shrugged and pointed toward the window. "There goes Trent again. I wonder when Jono is going to get tire of him and just blow his head off."  
  
Angelo knew not to push an argument when someone changes the subject so fast. "Ney, Shock-o-Shock would never do something so ungentleman like." He smirked with some amusement. "He'll just go around looking green with jealousy for a few weeks before coming to his senses." He glanced at his friend again and wondered if he knew the advice was for him well. "Jono should just tell Paige how he feels and get it over with. It's obvious that he's got the hots of the blonde hayseed, why bother with all the pretending."  
  
"Maybe he doesn't feel like telling her."  
  
Angelo rolled his eyes and wondered if Everett was losing his mind slowly over a certain girl they knew as well.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Holy..." Angelo couldn't get his mouth close. He'd never seen anyone move so fast before, not even Banshee at his best.  
  
Wolverine was currently running a simulation in the school's gym, also dubbed as the danger room. Testing out the equipment he had said; it was the Savage Land scenario, lots of big trees and bigger dinosaurs. The man moved among the animals as if he was one of them. The easy way that he ran with the large lizards was too startling to describe.   
  
Jubilee smiled as she watched her Wolvie from the observation dome above the gym. She had a moment of hesitation this morning when she realized that his being here could go afoul; after all, he wasn't exactly the easiest person to get along with. Yet with him here now, she couldn't remember one good reason why she had been afraid. It always made her feel better to have the hairy-ape around. Things have been tense and uncomfortable since she got back. She didn't feel quite like she belonged anymore.  
  
"He's still the best there is," Sean commented as he stood behind his students. He didn't miss the looks of caution from the boys when they encountered Logan. "Should be interesting to see what he's going to teach you."  
  
"I can't wait," Jubilee smiled at him with her open happiness that had been missing for a while. Unfortunately, Jubilee's obvious happiness with Logan's presence only served to darken Everett's spirit.  
  
[Looks like you were right.] Emma Frost's thoughts glided smoothly into Sean's head as he continued to watch his old friend.   
  
[About what?] He knew the rules as she did. She would only thought-speak when she needed to talk to him in private with the kids around.  
  
[His effect on Jubilee.] Emma moved to look over the young girl's head and watch her old enemy cut down a T-Rex without much effort. [I haven't seen her this excited since she got her hands on my credit cards. And even that did not bring a smile to her face last week, she had shown no interest in going to the mall as of late. I thought for sure we've lost Jubilee.]  
  
Sean looked over his shoulder at her. Emma Frost, the notoriously dangerous White Queen of the Hellfire Club, carried with her the haunted look of a woman that's lost more than she care to remember. She still somehow blamed herself for allowing Jubilee to be captured so many months ago, though there wasn't anything she could have done. The lost of her Hellions, her first group of students, haunts her to this day.  
  
[It's nice hearing the lassie's laughter again. She's been so withdrawn lately that I've been worrying again.]  
  
[As if her past behavior has been any different. Perhaps Wolverine could get her open up a little more as to what really happened to her.]  
  
[Don't push it, Emma. He frowned at the worry lines that marred her forehead. Logan will not do anything to push Jubilee in any direction. You know how he feels about the lassie. He only agreed to come because she needed him to just be there for her should she need a shoulder to lean on. Lord knows you and I have not had any luck.]  
  
Emma sighed and turned back to her students. She didn't like the fact that she has not been able to help her youngest student out of the dark place that the past year has put her in.  
  
Jubilee leaned forward suddenly to get a better look at what's going on below. Unfortunately, she forgot that unlike the danger room back at the Xavier's, this one did not include a safety shield. Losing her balance, she screamed as she started to fell forty feet to the ground.  
  
Everett, Angelo, Jono, Paige, Emma, and Sean all reached out to try to grab her, but only succeed in getting into each other's way.   
  
Wolverine heard the scream just as he cut down a giant tiger-looking animal. He looked up to see the girl fall out of the dome and knew instantly whom it was.   
  
Not caring that there were still a dozen animals watching and waiting to cut him down, he rushed toward the area just beneath the dome. Unfortunately, a large dinosaur stood between him and Jubilee's falling body. It was going to take a lot of effort on both their parts to get this just right. Running up the back to the big lizard, he yelled, "Jubilee, go limp."  
  
Taking a flying leap off the head of a T-Rex's head, he caught Jubilee in his arms, tucked her into the protected sphere of his own body and prepared to roll as he fell toward the ground again.  
  
Banshee caught Logan five feet from the ground and pulled hard upward so as not allow either one of his passengers to go splat.   
  
"Could you have cut it any closer, Irish?" Logan kept his protected hold on Jubilee even as he reached up to grab hold of Sean.  
  
"Sorry, had to get over the shock first."  
  
Jubilee whimpered as her heart began to beat at a normal rate.   
  
"You all right, Kiddo?" Logan saw how ashen the girl's face had gone. "I got you now."  
  
Unfortunately, Jubilee's mind was not longer completely in the present. Her thoughts flashed back to the catacombs. The dark passageways and screams that won't stop even in the dead of night. The damp floor that she had slept on and those horrible restraints. Even worse, the hole-in-the-ground chambers with long drops that the henchmen would put her in every night. The feel of weightlessness had been so horribly real and painful, bring back so many horrible nightmares.  
  
"Don't let them hurt me. Please, don't let them hurt me." The plead was whisper soft and atrociously pitiful that Wolverine didn't know how to answer her, didn't know how to ease her pain and fear.  
  
He held her tight and carried her, even when Sean had lowered them to the ground. She was shaking something awful and look ever bit the frightened child that she was. Someone had to pay for doing this to his sunshine. Someone had to pay for taking the child's innocence. And that someone is going to be Mr. Sinister.  
  



	2. The News

Chapter Two  
  
It was midnight, the rain had started again and the mansion had settled down for the night. Logan sat in the living room, staring at the fire before him. Jubilee's little traumatic moment had left her shaken and frightened again, even after all these weeks.   
  
She sat in his lap now, with her arms tight around his chest and her head on his shoulder. She was asleep and comfortable, and he would not have moved her for the world. Her dark hair had been smoothed back so that it no longer tickled his nose when he breathed. She was so tiny, delicate, and so very vulnerable.  
  
[Wolverine. How is she?]  
  
Emma Frost had been checking up on Jubilee once every hour. Even Logan had to admit that the cold-blooded White Queen formerly of the Hellfire Club was showing an unbelievable amount of concern for the young girl.   
  
[She's fine.] Years for thought-speaking with Jean Grey had him speaking easily through Emma's powers.  
  
[Does she need anything?]  
  
[Yeah, the last year of her life back.]  
  
There was a long pause. [I realize that you blame me for not taking care of her better. For not protecting her. But I want you to know that there's not a day that goes by that I don't think about the way I failed her. I should have done better by her. I could have...]  
  
[Don't.]  
  
[What?]  
  
[Don't blame yourself. There was nothing you could have done.]  
  
[I could have up security. I should have watched her and the others better. I would've never have left her alone if I had thought for a moment that she was going to be in danger like that.]  
  
[Should've, could've, would've. That's all there was. No one blames you for what happened. That madman wouldn't have backed off if you kept her under lock and key. There was nothing you could have done to stop it. Don't blame yourself.] There was something extremely ironic about him comforting Emma Frost, considering how many times she's tried to kill him in the past. [Listen, after the teaching session this week, I'm taking Jubilee away for a few days. I want to get her out of here for a while. A little fresh air might do her some good.]   
  
[Where are you going?]  
  
[Don't know yet. Tell you when we get there.]  
  
[Has Jubilee agreed to go?]  
  
[Hadn't asked her yet.] He turned his head enough to smiled arrogantly up at her. [But what do you think her answer would be?]  
  
There was a long pause as Emma realized that Wolverine's right. Jubilee would gladly jump off a bridge with him if he but asked. [Keep me informed, will you? I want to know where she is at all times.] There was another pause. [Please?]  
  
[Don't worry, I will.]  
  
[I'm glad that you're here for her.] There was hesitation in her voice she considered her words. It was not easy for her. ]She's been like this for the last few weeks. It's been better lately but there are moments...when she's silent and remembering. I can't seem to block it from her mind and ...]  
  
[You've been going through her head?] There was a sudden sharpness in his thoughts that had Emma wincing with guilt.  
  
[Not exactly. When she first returned, there were nights when she would wake screaming like nothing you've heard before. For hours she would just sit there shaking and whimpering. I wouldn't stand it, watching her like that. Sean and I would take turns sitting with her so she won't have to be alone. I thought if I could block the memories, she'd be all right.]  
  
[So what happened?]  
  
[I'm not sure.] There was a moment of confusion as Emma thought back to that night. [The moment I touched her mind, she started to scream again. I haven't been able to touch her mind since she's been back. She blocks me every time I try.]  
  
There was another moment of silence. [My Jubilee is not a telepath.]  
  
[Don't you think I know that? Don't you think I've been trying to figure out exactly what's going on with her? It's not been a easy process. I've been afraid to go near her with my powers since then. It's not that she's aware of what she does. I'm not sure she means to block me; it's kind of become second nature to her.]  
  
[Then let it go for now. She'll recover on her time. She's a lot stronger than she looks. She'll get through this.]  
  
[I wish there was something I could...]  
  
[She knows that. ] There was another pause as he thought it over. [I know that.] If nothing else, the White Queen and he had their concern for Jubilee in common. [I'll protect her.]  
  
[Thank you, Wolverine. I know you would. If there's anything you need...]  
  
[We'll give you a holler.]  
  
[Please do.]  
  
[Go get some sleep, Emma. There's nothing more you can do tonight for her. I'll stay with her so she doesn't wake up alone.]  
  
[Good night, Logan. Keep her safe.]  
  
It was silent again as Logan stared into the fire again. It's been a while since he's had many given amount of time to sit in contemplation. It's been even longer since he's actually spent any time with Jubilee where they were not running for their lives or in pain. The past few months had been tough on everyone. He could remember that faithful day when Warren Worthington III, the highflying Angel, answered the X-Mansion's phone and the world around them came tumbling down.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
9 months ago: X-men Mansion  
  
The ringing of the phone cut through the laugher of the X-men as they sat, played, lounged in the sun by the small pond behind the mansion. It was a bright sunny day, perfectly made for a picnic with those that has just spent the past week tracking and capturing Omega Red.   
  
Rogue flew with the gentle breeze overhead and carried the large picnic basket with the ease of one that could lift boulders. "Come up you slow pokes, last one in the water sets out lunch." With a laugh, she dropped the basket under the large shady oak tree and shed the loose outer layer of her clothes before diving into the pond.  
  
"Careful, my dear," the bouncing blue fur ball leaped out of the way as water splashed over the side. "Fur and water is not a very aromatically pleasant combination."  
  
Bobby Drake laughed as he took a dive into the pool. "Hank's just jealous cause he looks like a wet rag when he swims." The Iceman did not concern himself when it came to water.  
  
Jean Gray shook her head like a fond mother as she headed toward the basket full of food Rogue had dropped. Her red hair fluttering in the wind as she took a seat and begin to mentally set out the food for those that would enjoy it when they had enough sun and water. Scott Summer leaned against the tree and watched his wife with a softness in his usually expressionless face that touched the romantic side in everyone.   
  
Logan stood at the edge of the pond watching the sky. Storm floated softly in the breeze that she had created. It's been a while since Ororo Munroe has had any free time for herself. The Goddess within her long for the freedom of the skies. Logan envy her for that, the freedom she could find at almost anytime by just taking to the air. He would have to travel long and far to find the lonely woods that were his sanctuary from the civilized world.  
  
It was a peaceful time for all of them. They've earn this break from their duties to the world and Xavier's cause.   
  
"What you be thinking of, mon ami?" Remy Lebeau's Cajun accent was thick and full of amusement as he watched Rogue beat Bobby in a water fight. It was no secret that the Cajun thief had a soft spot in his heart for the southern belle.  
  
"It's a nice day. Wish it could last." The western drawl in Logan's voice belied his Canadian origins.   
  
Remy looked up at the clear sky. "No reason why it can't, especially with Stormy up there." He frowned suddenly. "You expecting trouble?"  
  
"Gambit, when was the last time we've had a picnic without an incident?"  
  
The Frenchman scratched his head and thought about it seriously. "Never."  
  
"Exactly." With a sigh, Logan sat down by the pond and dangled his feet in the cool water. "But I suppose we should take advantage of it while it lasts."  
  
"That be the spirit, mon ami." With an easy grin, Remy sat down next to him and watched as Rogue flew out of the water before Bobby accidentally backed into her. Since her bathing suit did not cover too much of her skin, it was dangerous for her to be too close to anyone. One touch could render her opponents into a coma and transfer their powers as well as memories to her. Keeping away from people has become second nature to the usually passionate belle now.  
  
"Carefully, Bobby." Rogue dove into a less crowded part of the pond as Bobby wiped water from his eyes and stuck his tongue out at Kitty, a.k.a. Shadowcat while Peter Rasputin, Colossus, looked on with laughter.  
  
"Sorry, Rogue. Didn't see you there." Knowing very well how fearful Rogue was of ever touching her friends. The two had gotten pretty close when the two had been handling personal problems and giving each other support.  
  
  
Rogue grinned and shook her head at him. The horse playing continued, making enough noise to cover the approach of Warren's approach.  
  
Logan had caught the scent of Angel but ignored it as the winged millionaire flew overhead to land only a few feet away. Jean was the first to notice that Warren was not as lighthearted as his companions. Scott was next to catch on from the sudden concern he sensed from Jean through the psychic link they shared.  
  
"Logan," the hesitation in Warren's voice caught Logan's attention faster than anything else could have.   
  
He turned to see the sudden fear and anger in the clear blue eyes of the Angel. "What happened, Warren?"  
  
"You better come with me. Sean needs to talk to you right away. I'm keeping him on the line." He looked back at the rest of the X-men that were quick respond to the sudden stillness. "You better all come. Betsy is getting more information now."  
  
"Warren?" Jean's eyes reflected her fear and concern. [Is it Jubilee?]  
  
[Jean, please.]  
  
[Warren, you have to tell me. Is it little Jubilee? Is that why you went to Logan?]  
  
There was a long pause. [Yeah, it's Jubilee. Something's happened to her. Logan is not going to take this well.]  
  
[Oh lord.]  
  
[Jean?] Scott's voice came through their link. [What's wrong? What's happened?]  
  
[Scott, something's happened to Jubilee.]  
  
[Oh no... Logan.] Scott Summer was one of the few people in the world that knew of Jubilee's importance to Wolverine's sanity. He could only imagine the dozens of horrible scenario that must be going through Logan's mind. Being a father himself, the terrors of fatherhood were not foreign to him.   
  
Logan reached the main house first. The communications room was on the farthest end of the mansion. The pounding of his heart told Logan want he needed to know. Something's happened to the kid.  
  
"Logan," Sean's voice came through clearly as his old buddy came into view. The Irishman opened his mouth to say something, anything, but nothing came out.  
  
Betsy's tear streaked face told Logan and everyone else what had happened. There would be only one reason Sean would be contacting Logan at this time that would have cause Elizabeth Braddock, the ninja-trained psychic warrior, to cry as if someone had ripped her heart out.  
  
"Jubilee?" the question came out softly as he held his breath, praying that he's instinct was wrong for once.  
  
"I'm sorry, Logan." Sean turned just enough to look at someone off screen. Then he was shoved out of the way.  
  
Emma Frost's terrorized face appeared on the screen. "I'm so sorry, Wolverine. We didn't get to her in time. She fought them but there was just nothing she could have done to..."  
  
She broke off in order to compose herself. Sean appeared again and took Emma by the shoulders. "We found Jubilee's body this morning. We searched all night when she didn't return. It looked like a brutal fight. She didn't stand a chance." There was such sorrow and pain as Sean spoke. His students were important to him.  
  
"Who?" Logan's face revealed nothing but his eyes were unusually bright and deadly. "Who was it?"  
  
"We're not sure yet." Sean's face looked as if he'd age ten years in the past 24 hours. "Listen, I don't think that now is the time to ..."  
  
"I want to come down there. I want to see the body." The stony coldness of Wolverine's voice startled the other X-Men. They were all in shock over this news. They had all at one point or another come to love and even respect the little mall rat that Logan had brought into their lives.  
  
"Logan," Sean pleaded. "You don't want to be seeing the body, lad." His voice was full of sorrow and regret. "They did a number on the lassie. She's barely recognizable."  
  
"I want to see the body." The words were said through tightly clinched teeth of a man so filled with anger that it was dangerous to deny him anything.  
  
[Jean, look at his eyes.] Scott Summer's eyes went to his wife's only to discover that they were shedding the tears that he dare not show. He loved Jubilee as well. She had been a bright light in their lives.   
  
[Oh Scott, she was so young. So beautiful. The pain swelled up in her throat. How could life be so unfair as to take one so innocent from us?]  
  
[Jean...]  
  
[She's never done anything to harm anyone. Why would this be happening?]  
  
Scott's arm wrapped around his wife's shoulders tightly. Jean has suffered her loses as well and it hit her harder each time the young ones are taken from their lives. It hit them all harder when it was the young ones that suffered for their choices in life. [It's not fair but it's life. Jubilee's an X-Men, she knew the risks.]  
  
[Did she, Scott? Did she really know what she would have to give up to become one of us? Did she even have a choice once she met one of us?]  
  
[Don't do this to yourself, honey.]  
  
[Scott...she's fourteen.]  
  
[I know, Jean. I know.]  
  
The other said nothing as they each remembered moments where they encountered the rambunctious teen. One by one, the X-men all turned the a picture on the mantle. There sitting neatly at the center was a photo of a happy, smiling Jubilee hanging off the shoulders of Wolverine with a rare open smile on his face. And another of the whole X-men family while she was still in residence.  
  
The young ones, the good ones, the innocent ones, they always seem to be the first casualties of war.  
  



	3. The Body

Chapter Three  
  
"Are you still up?" Everett's voice cut through Wolverine's reverie.   
  
"Quiet, kid," he hissed back at the cocky kid. "Don't wake her."  
  
As much as Everett would have liked to disobey Logan, he would not do anything to disturb the first peaceful sleep Jubilee's had in weeks now. Contrary to what the headmasters thought, Everett and the rest of Generation X knew about Jubilee's nightly screams and terrors. It kills him that he can't do anything to ease her pains, especially since she appears to sleep calmly with Wolverine around.   
  
"How's she doing?" the question was accompanied with a concern look for the young girl that curled tightly within Wolverine's arms.  
  
"Sleeping now. No nightmares." Logan didn't care much for the young kid that appears not to like him much. But he had to respect the fact that the boy was obviously concerned for Jubilee.  
  
"Did you find him yet?" Everett grabbed the thick knit blanket Jubilee liked so much from the coach and gently draped it over her and the old man.  
  
Logan didn't need to ask who the "he" was. "Not yet, but Summers says that we're getting pretty close."  
  
With a nod, Everett turns to leave. "Keep us informed. We want to be there as well. He has to pay for his crimes."  
  
"I know." Logan didn't get into it but leaned back in the chair to rest.   
  
Everett stood at the doorway for a long time after, watching the pair sleep contently in each other's company. He may not like the old man much but he was glad the man was here, for Jubilee's sake if nothing else.  
  
Contrary to what he told Angelo, he was jealous. He was jealous of the place that Wolverine obviously holds in Jubilee's heart, the place where Everett would give anything to be in. He was jealous of the fact that Wolverine could comfort and hold her while Everett could not get near her without seeing the spark of fear in her eyes. He was jealous of the trust that was there between them, the unfailing trust that helped save Jubilee's sanity in her darkest hours. He was jealous of the unconditional love that Jubilee gave the old man, the love the he himself wanted.   
  
[What are you still doing up, mate?] Jonothan Starmore may not have a mouth anymore, but he still had his own way of communicating.  
  
"Just checking up on Jubilee."  
  
[No need to worry, Wolverine's here for her.] Jono knew perfectly well that was not what was bothering Everett tonight. He did not need to be telepath to know that the boy was green with jealousy, a feeling he knew only too well.  
  
"Yeah, but who's protecting Jubee from the man." The gloomy look had Jono relenting slightly.  
  
[Look, mate. The man is like a father to the gal. He'd give his life to save her, we've seen that already in the past. She's safer with him here than any anywhere else in the world. Let it go.]  
  
"I can't seem to do that." Everett turned tortured eyes toward his buddy. "I can't seem to get over the nightmares. She won't be like this if it wasn't for..."  
  
[Stop right now. Don't do this to yourself. No one could have done anything about it. Beating yourself up is not going to help. Jubilee never blamed you, not for a moment.]  
  
"She doesn't have to. I can do it pretty well all by myself."  
  
[Ev...]  
  
"Go to bed, Jono. I'll be all right."  
  
If Jonothan could sigh, he would have. Unfortunately, all he could now was watch his friend walk off by himself in a state of guilt and dejection.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
9 months ago: Massachusetts Academy  
  
The X-men broke all kinds of speed records getting to the headquarters of Generation X. Sean Cassidy stood out on the doorsteps to the main house as the Blackbird landed in front on the well cared for green lawn.  
  
"Sean," Jean's hands reached out to hold the old Irishman's. The unbeatable Banshee seemed to have been crushed; he's eyes were sad and so pained.  
  
"Thank you, Jean." He turned to Logan, the man he considered Jubilee's father. "Logan, I'm so sorry, lad." He didn't know what to say. Being a father himself, he didn't know how to tell his friend that he'd failed in his duties to protect the child in his care.   
  
"Where is she?" the question was softly spoken. He was controlling his rage with great effort. He needed to be sure, absolutely sure that it was her.   
  
  
"We put the lassie's body in the infirmary." Sean reached out to stop Logan as the man took steps toward the house. "Please, Logan. Don't torture yourself with it. The lassie's not a pretty sight."  
  
"I need to know."   
  
With a nod of understand, Sean lead the way into the house.  
  
The rest of Generation X stood in the foyer, awaiting their guests who've come at such a horrible occasion. Everett and Skin stood on one side with sad faces so full of guilt that for a minute, Bobby Drake was tempted to ask what was going on. Jono and Paige stood at the end of the lobby, the girl's eyes red from long bouts of tears while the boy held on to her. Monte stood calmly with her arms crossed watching the legendary heroes. Artie and Leech clutched at Emma Frost's uncustomary black dress while the White Queen watched her former enemies enter her domain with sorrowful haunted eyes.  
  
"Logan, I..." Emma tried to say something. Something to explain what had happened but she couldn't. There was nothing she could say that would make it any better or right.  
  
"I want to see the body." Logan repeated without any outward show of emotions.  
  
"Sir?" Everett was determined to get it over with as quickly as possible.   
  
"Ev..." Sean's tone was a warning one but the boy took no notice.  
  
"It was my fault. I should have stayed with her and kept her safe. She wanted to go catch fireflies and I was not willing to oblige. So she went by herself and got caught unaware. You have to know that I would never have..."  
  
"Forget it," Logan said roughly. He was impatient now. He needed to be sure before he mourned for his little darling. He turned pointedly at the White Queen. "The body?"  
  
"This way," she led them deeper into the house.   
  
Everett followed the X-men with his eyes. He'd spend the last day and a half beating himself over his own carelessness. He should have known better by now how dangerous it was to be simply someone that was associated with the sign of X. Leaving Jubilee alone was the most irresponsible thing he could have done. He hadn't even considered her safety when he left her to her own device. Damn it, he was all his fault.  
  
The corridors seemed to mock them with happy photos of the members of Generation X. Every once in a while, someone would stop to lovingly touch a picture of a laughing happy Jubilee.  
  
Emma's steps slowed as they came closer and closer to the infirmary. She didn't want to see the horribly disfigured body, didn't want to see her failure as protector to another child.  
  
The X-men came to the window of the infirmary and stopped, there was no need for them to get any closer than this. Betsy turned her face into Warren's shoulder let a sob escape, her stone cold armor façade crumbled. Kitty's hand few to her mouth as she stared in horror. Peter Rasputin pulled Kitty's head toward his chest so she would not have to keep looking on while he felt his own eyes burn with sadness remembering yet another innocent child that died only too young. Kurt Wagner bowed his head and said a little prayer for the innocent young soul lost to them. Jean cried and held on to her husband as the leader of the X-men watched Logan with grave concern. Rogue cried silently and stood apart from the others not able to neither give nor receive comfort. Gambit said nothing as he watched the badly mutilated body and wonder what kind of monster would do such a thing to the young teen.   
  
"Logan?" Ororo gently placed an arm around his shoulders as suddenly flash of lighting followed by thunder streaked across the sky betraying her pain.  
  
"Open the door, Sean." He still wasn't sure. Not completely though his heart was threatening to burst with grief. She loved him, accepted him just the way he was. She trusted her to always protect him. "Open the door, Irish."  
  
"Logan..." Sean hesitated. The man was so obviously in pain. "Don't do this to yourself."  
  
"Just open the door."  
  
"Logan..."  
  
Ororo placed a hand out. "Sean please, just do as he asks."  
  
With a reluctant nod, Sean pushed a button on the wall and the infirmary door slide open for them.  
  
Logan and Rogue were the only ones to move closer to the prone body. The girl had been badly mauled. Her face and arms were cover in blood. Her jean shorts were badly shredded and stained with blood and flesh. Her dark hair was matted to her head where the blood from the head wound had flown.   
  
His hand shook as he reached out to touch her. Pulling back from his grief, he concentrated on her scent. Jubilee had a particular scent that was all her own. He remembered it to be a mixture of bubble-gum, roses, violet, firecrackers, balling-grease from her roller blades and beneath it all was a strangely baby soft smell that was all her own and impossible to describe. The gum and firecrackers were there, but her own secret scent was not, the only scent that can't be replicated. The girl's scent was damn close but it wasn't Jubilee's.   
  
Doubting his own nose for a moment, he took a deeper breath and leaned closer to the maimed body. He had been right, the scent was not quite right, not for his Jubilee.  
  
"It's not her." The pronouncement was simple and filled with relief.   
  
"What?" Emma's voice cut through everything else was being murmured. [Are you sure, Logan? Please, are you absolutely sure.]  
  
"Yeah, I'm positive. I know what my Jubilee smells like, and this ain't her." He took a step back and looked toward Rogue.   
  
The Southern belle looked pained but determined. On the way here, she had offered her services to help determine if the body they were going to see was truly of the young girl. Both of them, as well as Ororo and Kitty, had remembered an incident where some Morlocks wished for them to believe Kitty was died as well. If her soul was still within her body, Rogue could make a positive identification.  
  
Striping the yellow glove from her right hand, she reached out to touch the body's bloody face.   
  
"Rogue, what are you doing?" Scott's voice came as a warning but it was too late.   
  
The rest of the X-men rushed in just as Logan caught Rogue. Her eyes rolled back and her body shook with pain. A terrible scream erupted from her lips as her mind is taken over momentary by that of the dead girl. Then she was calm again. Her green eyes opened to look into Logan's brown ones.  
  
"It ain't her." She turned to look at the dead body. "The name's Karen Wexler. She's fifteen and a run away. She liked daisies and chocolate ice cream. Her father is a drunk and a child abuser. She..." Rogue fell silent again and took a deep shuttering breath. "It's not Jubilee."  
  
The others fell into stunned silence. Then there was a collective sigh of relief and happiness as they realize that they've not lost their mall rat. She was still alive and kicking somewhere.  
  
"We've got to find her," Emma's eyes were suddenly filled with relief and hope. "She's alive, she needs us."  
  
Sean turned his head enough to look at Scott and signaled for the leader of the X-men time to take over. This was not just a Generation X mission, Jubilee had been an X-men and now they were here to get her back.  
  
"Logan?" Rogue's voice was still weak and sad. Everyone else turned back as one to look at her troubled eyes. "Don't you want to know who did this to Karen?"  
  
"Who?" the dark dangerous tone had entered Logan's voice.  
  
With fear and sadness, she looked back at the girl. "Sinister. It was Mr. Sinister."  
  



	4. Gathering Troops

Chapter Four  
  
  
8 months ago: X-Mansion  
  
It took some doing, but X-Force was found and contacted. They were going to need all the help they were going to get if there were going to get Jubilee in one piece from Sinister's hands. Nathan Christopher Dayspring Summers, the time traveling Cable, who had come home to see his parents and to see Domino, who came to meet him, had decided to stay and help. He contacted Nate Gray who promptly arrived to help out. Rictor and Shatterstar somehow heard of the sudden call to arms as well and arrived only hours ago to be briefed by Samuel Guthrie.   
  
The recent events have also had a profound effect on everyone. Sam kept a close eye on his sister. Jono too kept a close eye on the blonde hayseed. As a result, Paige found herself with a guard at almost all times.   
  
The younger set found themselves constantly being watched. The fear was high for if Sinister wanted one youngster, it was logical to conclude that he might want another. It had taken the X-men, with all their state of the art technologies, to locate a possible hideout for Sinister. Now comes the strike. Gambit with his limitless connections and contacts had placed Sinister north of Argentina.   
  
"You guys all right?" Sam asked as he took seat next to his sister.   
  
"We're fine," Paige replied absentmindedly as she continued to knit a brightly colorful scarf. It was cold outside, Jubilee was going to need something warm when they find her. "What did the big boys decide?"  
  
"We hit Sinister tomorrow morning."  
  
"Why tomorrow?" Everett's voice contained an almost feverish eagerness. They had spent too many days sitting around while others did work, tracking down the enemy while Generation X simply sat on their hands waiting to rescue one of their own. "Why don't we get him today? What's the delay?"  
  
"Equipment." Sam knew that the poor kid was getting more and more anxious with every day that Jubilee stays missing.  
  
Rictor took pity on the worrying youth. He remembered Jubilee from the time she rode to the rescue with Wolverine in Genoa. She may have been annoying, but she was good at what she does. And above all, she was loyal to the X-family. "We're waiting for Dr. Moria MacTaggert to get here with some underwater equipment that we need. It's just going to take a few hours. We head out at O five hundred."  
  
"We've got equipment and..."  
  
"Not the ones we need, Everett." Sam sighed and got up from his station by his sister. "Most of us are going in through the front gates but we need to make sure that Jubilee is safe while we attack his fort. It would be a waste of effort of Jubilee gets hurt in the process of us coming to her rescue." He placed a comforting hand on the boy's wide shoulders. "I know you want to help your friend, but you have to be patient. Going into Sinister's lair halfcocked is not going to do Jubilee any good. Let's line up all our ducks first."  
  
With a sigh, Everett sighed and sat down heavily. He knew that everything everyone was saying made plenty of since but he still did not have to like. The helpless feeling was slowly beginning to eat away at the patience of everyone.   
  
"Take a moment to rest up boys and girls," Bobby Drake came in all iced up and grinning from ear to ear. "We move out in an hour."  
  
"What?" Sam sat up and looked at the man that was mere year older than he was. "Have everything been moved up?"  
  
"Moria just showed up with the equipment and we're loading them in now. In fact, we could use a couple of extra hands down there. Peter is strong but he can't take care of everything by himself. When everything is loaded up, we're all going to board the USS Blackbird and kick a little Sinister-ass." The grin he gave them seem to indicate the he was going to be having plenty of fun when he got his hands on a certain blue-face villain. Assuming Wolverine doesn't get to him first.  
  
The other's got up in a mad scramble for the door. It was time for a little payback and they were eager to get it started. X-Force headed down to the hanger bay since they were always dressed in uniform and ready for action. Generation X took off toward their temporary quarters at the mansion to suit up. Paige paused long enough to grab an extra red and gold suit for Jubilee along with her long yellow slicker and pink sunglasses. She had a feeling that her friend was going to need a fresh change of clothes.   
  
"Let's move people," Scott hollered as one after another the X-Men came in. There wasn't going to be enough room on the Blackbird but the former Excalibur and Cable had graciously lent their jets as well for this very special mission. "Generation X with Excalibur, X-Force go with Cable. Quickly people."  
  
The professor and Dr. MacTaggert sat by the bay door and nodded their understanding. Professor Xavier had agree to act as a monitoring station for them all along with Bishop who had been elected to stay behind to stay behind.   
  
"Jet prime and ready." Cable called out through the headset and motioned for Sam to take the controls.   
  
"Just give the word, my friend." Kurt said as he took the control. He had not felt this prime for anything like this since.... much too long.   
  
"Let's got get back our Jubilee." Scott said and nodded to Wolverine who sat stoically in his seat with claws extended and ready.   
  



	5. Holding on to Hope

Chapter 5   
  
Eight months ago: Sinister's Fortress  
  
  
The screaming had stopped for only a brief time. Jubilee's eyes felt like sandpaper as she tried to open them again. The machines had not been kind to her body. Every inch of it felt like it had been poked with thousands of needles. Everything was dark and wet, as if she was sitting in an underwater cavern.   
  
Her spirit was dwindling and she could feel herself slipping slowly away. No, I have to hold on. They'll come for me. Wolvie won't abandon me, he'll ride to the rescue, just like he always does. The X-Men don't leave their wounded behind. They'll come for me, they will come. She held on to that thought as much as she could. Her body hurt too much for her to move and she didn't want to.  
  
"Dinner, girlie," the tray was pushed in through a slot under the door, the way a dog would be fed. "Eat it up while you still can."  
  
She didn't respond to the ugly man. This would mark the third day she's not eaten anything. Her arms refused to comply and she was simply too tired to crawl the short distance to the tray. With dispassionate amusement, she watched the rats crawl slowly toward the dry bread and bowl of soup. Well, at least the rats are enjoying themselves.  
  
There was no doubt in her mind that Sinister was performing some sort of experiment on her. The machines, the testing, the DNA counting, the amnion tank, and those charts on the computers. Yup, looks like she's made the next list of human subjects on the blue-faced punk's experimentation.   
  
"How are you feeling?" The question came from a voice that was soft and gentle.   
  
"Like hell had trampled me over with cleats." Jubilee said with more amusement than she felt.  
  
"I'm sorry." Her voice held the meaning more than the words.  
  
"Don't be." Jubilee still couldn't find any energy to move yet. "You never told me your name?" They've been having short quiet conversations since Jubilee was brought in almost a month ago. As far as Jubilee could tell, it was a girl, probably no older than herself.  
  
"I'm Lexi."   
  
"Name's Jubilee. I wish I can say it's nice to meet you."  
  
There was silence as the girl crawled to the air vent the connected their cells. "Me too. I'm sorry you got caught up in all this."  
  
"Not your fault." Jubilee turned her head and looked a pair of green eyes. "How long have you been here?"  
  
"Five years."  
  
Nothing could have described the shock to Jubee's system after hearing that little piece of news. "Five?"  
  
  
The girl almost smiled at Jubilee's disbelief. "Yeah, but I've gotten use to it."  
  
Jubilee felt like crying on Lexi's behalf. "I'm sorry."  
  
She did smiled then. "Not your fault."  
  
"Yeah, but I felt like I should say something." Jubilee groaned as she slowly got to her hands and knees, her body ached deep. "Have you ever..."  
  
"Yes but there's no way out. These cells are underground, near the ocean walls. Breaking through would mean we drown. The entire complex in ten miles under solid granite and locked down every night by a key around Sinister's wrist."  
  
Jubilee groaned again as she sat on her hind legs. "Sounds like something out of a bad movie."  
  
"It does, doesn't it?"  
  
Looking around, Jubilee noticed that the girl was trying to move something into her cell. A small handkerchief had been tied together to gather something in the middle.   
  
"Something for you to eat. Looks like the rats got your dinner."  
  
"Thanks." She opened the small piece of cloth to revealed a chunk of break and some crackers. "And don't worry, my friends will come. And then, we'll both get out."  
  
The girl smiled encouragingly but said nothing. No light had gone on in those green eyes. She had lost hope long ago but realize that Jubilee needed hope to go on, to hold on to her sanity in those long nights. "Tell me about your friends."  
  
Jubilee looked over. "Well, there's a man name Logan but I call him Wolverine. He's big and strong, and wonderful. He's not going to stop until he's found me and freed me. Then there's a man name Scott, he's...."  
  
Lexi sat there and listened in silence. Jubilee needed to believe and to hope. Without anything else in the world to offer, she could only listen.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"Logan?" Sean's voice was soft in the darkness. "Don't you think you and the lass should get some sleep?"  
  
"Yeah." The man moved up slowly, carrying Jubilee in his arms. "Where's her room?"  
  
"Follow me." Banchee's led the way into the girls' wing. The night had settled in heavily and they the big mansion turned school held all the wonders of an ancient gothic castle.   
  
"I'd like to stay near her for the night if that's possible." Logan whispered.  
  
"Well....." Sean frowned. It was against policy for a man to stay in the girls' wing. But for the life of him, he didn't really see why not.  
  
"I'll sleep on her floor. If she needs me...."  
  
"I'll get you some blankets."  
  
"Thanks, Irish."  
  
"Thank you, Logan." He turned with a father's eyes toward the sleeping girl. "Thank goodness for you."  
  



	6. The Rescue

Chapter 6  
  
Eight Months Ago: Over Central America  
  
"Cable, you copy?" Scott's voice cut through the disheartening silence.   
  
"I'm here, what's up?"  
  
"I'm looking at the map, we want to be moving in from three areas. Have you got it?"   
  
"Not a problem. We'll hold up out end of it."  
  
"Nightcrawler?"  
  
"I'm here, boss man. And we know what to do."  
  
"Listen everyone, things are going to be rough. Just hold them off until we get to her."  
  
"You don't have to tell us." Everett's voice came through loud and clear. "She's our teammate, we'll do our part to get her back. You just do yours."  
  
"Everett!" Paige hushed the older boy. "He didn't mean for it to sound like that, Mr. Summers. We're all just real nervous."  
  
"I understand, Husk. Don't worry about it."  
  
"Coming into Columbia." Cable warned as the three jets move into silent stealth mode. "Watch out for the rebel's ground to air missiles."  
  
"If they've got anything that'll detect us, we deserve to get shot down." Scott commented as she maneuver the Blackbird smoothly around a flock of ducks.   
  
They all sat there silently, waiting for the moment the leaders will announce it was time to rock and roll. The waiting was hard, even harder than the actual fighting was going to be. In those long stretches of silence, it was easy to imagine all kinds of horrors being inflicted on their youngest member. It was those images that would throw them off their game and make them weak.   
  
"Target coming into range."  
  
"Get ready people. The party is about to begin."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eight Months Ago: Sinister's Fortress  
  
  
The rough hands fitted the oxygen mask over her face, covering her eyes, nose, mouth and chin. The skintight body suit was glued to her skin and filled with so many tubes that she's surprised that she stays under the water at all.   
  
"Are you ready, my dear?" Sinister's voice was harsh and held a note of actual concern as he peered into Jubilee's eyes. He was concerned, concerned that his specimen would die before the experiment is completed. "Don't worry, after tonight, you won't remember anything."  
  
He wanted to make damn sure she didn't retain any memories of her past life, especially her relationship with the X-men. That particular mutate group of heroes has ruined too many of his experiments for him to risk it. It was time to complete phase one. Fitting a magnetic band around Jubilee's forehead, he attached several nods to it. Satisfied that everything was in place, Sinister back away slowly.   
  
"Put her in the tank."  
  
Jubilee had long since given up putting up a fight as they lowered her into the amniotic fluid filled tank. Another of strangely calm one replaced the sudden cold feeling as the thick liquid cover over her. It was always like this. It scared her that she was getting use to it. Getting use to being pushed around, threatened, held down, and experimented on. *Come on, Wolvie. Save me.*  
  
The machine came to life and the liquid heated slowly. She felt the prickly sensation course through her body. The strip around her head hummed suddenly and Jubilee lost any sense of time, space and idea. The pain was unbearable.  
  
She wasn't too sure what had happened next. Perhaps she was lucky, she may have simply blackout. One minute she was in a warm place then something loud had harsh disrupted it all. Crunching glass and sound of crushing steel was followed by the sudden sensation of something pulling her. No wait, the amnion fluid was being drained and she was caught in the current.   
  
Arms found her as she slide out. She was blinded to everything but nothing was wrong with her hearing. Her body refused to cooperate with her. Nothing was working, not her arms, legs or mouth.   
  
"Jubilee? Jubie talk to me."  
  
"Wolverine, what have you done?"  
  
"I got her out of that...."  
  
"We don't know what he was doing to her. We have no idea what was in that thing. Taking her out of it could kill her if Sinister has been playing with her DNA."  
  
"Enough Hank! What's done is done, let's get out here.'  
  
"No, we get Sinister first."  
  
"He's gone, took off when he realized that he couldn't get to Jubilee without going through us."  
  
"Did he..."  
  
"He took some of the others though."  
  
"Damn it!"  
  
"Come on, we've got to Jubilee out of here."  
  
"Next time Sinister, I swear."  
  
She felt herself being lifted the carried away. Who was talking and what is going on?  



	7. Nightmares

Chapter 7  
  
The scream was frightening enough and loud enough wake the dead. Wolverine was up with claws extended before he even realized. Reflexes went into attack mode before the rest of him caught up. He made a quick scan of the room for any danger before moving toward the bed.   
  
Jubilee's eyes were wide and blank. Her mind was not there in the present, it was lost in a time that she can't remember and perhaps didn't really want to remember. But her subconscious remembers and knows, and it lives in her nightmares.  
  
She flinched when he touched her gently. "It's okay, it's me Logan."  
  
"Wolvie?" only her lips moved as the rest of her slowly came back into the darkened room. "Where are you?"  
  
"I'm right here," Logan took her arms slowly, trying not to frighten her any more than necessary. "I'm right here with you. You're safe."  
  
"You didn't come." Her voice was pathetically soft and so filled with fear that it tore at his heart. "Why didn't you come?"  
  
"I'm here, kid." He pulled into his arms now, desperate to calm her to being her back. "I'm here now."  
  
"I'm scared, Wolverine." Jubilee's mind cleared slowly. "I was so afraid."  
  
"I know."   
  
"You came though." Jubilee murmured into his shirt. "You came."  
  
"Do you remember what happened?"  
  
A small, frightened part of her wanted to say yes. "No, I don't remember."  
  
"Then it's just a nightmare." He smoothed her hair back and looked at the open door. The girls were crowded in the doorway, looking in at the badly frightened girl. They backed out slowly when they realized that Wolverine had everything under control.  
  
"Nightmare."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everett Thomas looked in at the two, wrapped in each others' arms, seeking and giving comfort, and could feel all the anger and tension rise. Who or what he was angry at, he wasn't too sure, but sure the hell know that he didn't like the fact that Logan was in Jubie's room. His Jubilee's room.  
  
Yet he knew that she needed Logan. She needed him to give her comfort, a sense of safety, a sense of peace. Her scream in the middle of the night was nothing uncommon. He knew she was having nightmares, knew that she would not allow him to comfort her though he tried in the past, but he always came running no matter the time of night. He needed to know that she was still in her room, still with them. The very thought of not finding her spurred his feet on through the halls. He always needed to see her before returning to his room, knowing he could nothing.  
  
Standing here, watching her take comfort from another, it was hard. He enjoyed the easy friendship and mild flirtations before. Now, he could not get near her with out seeing the fear. He could only be in her presence, not in her mind or heart.   
  
The green haze he sees through every time Logan touched her was not helping him any. Sleep would elude him tonight; he knew it. But he could at least take comfort in knowing she was still safe and with them.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eight Months Ago: X-Men Mansion  
  
"Isn't she awake yet?" Everett asked yet again as he paced the length of the living room. He wanted to see her. Wanted to look into those big blue eyes. He needed it.  
  
"Ev lad, sit down." Sean said as the others waited for Moria and Hank. "They'll come get us when they're done."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Everett." Emma murmured. "Don't make me get up. It won't be good for you."  
  
"Leave the poor boy alone, Emma." Bobby Drake said as he leaned against the mantel. "He's just worried like the rest of us."  
  
"Well, he..."  
  
"Logan." Hank's voice cut through the other's impatient. Everyone came alive at the same time. Generation X were on their feet and came running at the sound of Hank McCoy's voice. "We have a problem."  
  
"What?" The others crowded around as Hank moved further in. "What happened? What's wrong?"  
  
"Jubilee can't seem to remember the happens of the past six months."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's not possible."  
  
"She's been gone for five weeks."  
  
"How did that..."  
  
"Why would...."  
  
"He won't...."  
  
"Guys, guys," Beast bounded up and away from the crowd of concerned people. "I don't know how or why. I just know that it is. As far as Jubilee is concerned, the past six months didn't happened. She asked me if she fainted." He sighed. "I don't know what to tell her. Logan, she's asking for you."  
  
No had ever seen Wolverine move so fast. One moment he was in the chair, the next moment he was through the door. His flight slowed as he near the medical room. He didn't know what to expect. The sight of her in that tank filled with green gel will forever haunt him.  
  
"Hey Wolvie!" Jubilee's smiled was bright and careless. She shifted on the medical bed and pushed the blanket away to get up. She got as far as standing before she was pitching forward with her mouth side in surprise; too surprise to even try to break her fall with her hands. Logan got there just in time to keep her from smashing her nose into the ground.   
  
"Easy kid, I gotcha." Logan lifted her up and deposited her back into the bed.   
  
"Boy, that was embarrassing." She smiled and blushed as Logan tucked the blanket around her again. "So how long have I been in the netherworld?"  
  
He was startled. "What?"  
  
She grinned at the blank look on his face. "How long was I unconscious? And how the heck did I end up back in the X-Mansion? Hank looked at me like I've lost my mind so I thought I would just as soon ask someone that's likely to give me some straight answers. Though I did think that you were in Africa with Storm right about now. You did say you would be last week when you called. And I thought...."  
  
"Jubilee," Logan interrupted, as it seemed that she wasn't going to stop talking. "The conversation and trip you are referring to happened six months ago."  
  
"Six months?" her brows wrinkled in incomprehension. "Wait that's not right. It was last Thursday. How could it be....." Her eyes suddenly went wide. "Wait, you mean to tell me I've been in a coma for six months and not even know it?"  
  
Logan frowned. This conversation was not going well. "No kid, you haven't." He had never lied to her, and for some reason he thought that would last. Yet sitting here, seeing her so full of life again, he wanted to. No, that would change their relationship and he didn't want that. He had once promised her that he would always be completely honest no matter how much the truth hurts. That was one promise he intended to keep to the best of his abilities.   
  
Jubilee sat in silence as Wolverine recounted the events of the last month, beginning from the phone call to the Beast's revelation only minutes before. He went through every detail from how they found her body to the rescue mission. Her mind tried to wrap itself around the truth, around the events that he was saying yet her brain refused to allow her a glimpse of the happenings. She was coming up against a blank wall when she thought of her time in Mr. Sinister's Fortress, if indeed she had been there. But this was Wolverine, her Wolvie, he would have no reason to lie to her. He always told it as it is, no embellishments, not exaggerations, no lies.   
  
"What did he do to me?" the whispered question was not one of curiosity, just a need for the truth.  
  
"Hank's trying to figure that out now."  
  
"Is there any ways to retrieve the memory?"  
  
"We don't know yet."  
  
"What could have cause it?"  
  
"Hank thinks that Sinister may have used a mind wipe, same one used on Madeline."  
  
"So there is a chance that I can get my memories back?"  
  
"We don't know yet."  
  
She nodded at this and accepted it on his word. "Okay, what the next step?"  
  
"Jubilee, you need to rest." Logan said getting up and looking down at her with concern at her easy understanding. "The rest of the gang is waiting on word. We ain't going anywhere without clearing this up."  
  
She looked at him with a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about me. I'm a scrapper, I'll live."  
  
"I know it."  
  



	8. I will Survive

Chapter 8  
  
Emma Frost looked through the files again. Hank McCoy had given it to her months ago, after Jubilee insisted that she be allowed to return to school. There was no use waiting around the mansion until something come up. And everyone understood that she wanted a sense of normalcy after what happened. No one really knew what else to do but to grant her wish. No one expected her psyche to be so fragile and for there to be nothing to be done about it.  
  
"You still awake, lass?" Sean had been standing in the door way of Emma's office for some time now. She was going through the damn file again. He wish to hell he could get her to let it go.   
  
"Logan said that Scott had located another one of Sinister's base of operation."  
  
"Aye, but he surely ain't sure if the man is even there at the moment."  
  
"We should just go in and blow it up anyways."  
  
He grinned suddenly. "When did you become so bloodthirsty."  
  
"Eight months ago."  
  
He sighed. "Don't do this. Jubilee needs us all to be strong for her. You're need for vengeance will no help her in her recovery."  
  
"I know," she turned to stare out the moon lit window. "I just can't seem to let it rest until I know he's paid for the crime he has committed on her."  
  
"We know that." Sean leaned against the wall by the doorway. "But we need to do it without stirring up all the bad things in Jubilee's mind."  
  
She looked at the redheaded Irishman. "You want to hear a theory?"  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"I think she's already beginning to remember."  
  
"Well, the nightmares...."  
  
"No, that's not what I mean." Emma reached over and pulled out another file, Jubilee's personnel file that Emma kept. "I always knew that our little Jubilee had a little latent psi power. Nothing useful which is why we've never explored it, but those of us with psi powers tend to..... regenerate our minds."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"Mind wipes tend to not take on us." She tapped her finger on her chin thoughtfully. "My guess is her mind merely retreated to a place that allowed her to live with the experiments that Sinister was performing on her. Sinister might have attempted a mind wipe, but I don't think that's what happened. I think Jubilee's subconscious took advantage of the situation and created a way for her to deal with the horrors. Now that she is once again safe, her mind is in the process of rebuilding itself. The nightmares are a way to slowly prepare her for the eventual resurfacing of the memories."  
  
Sean nodded slowly. "Kind of multiple personalities for abused kids."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Have you told Hank or Logan?"  
  
"No, it's just a theory and I don't want to..."  
  
The scream broke through the silence of the night.  
  
Emma was out of her chair in a second but Sean caught her before she was out the door. "Easy gal, Logan's in her room. She'll be fine."  
  
She opened her mouth to argue but stopped. If anyone could help Jubilee, it was Logan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The girl got away. She was glad.   
  
Years of this could break a spirit, could made a person so desperate for escape even the eternal sleep looked good to her. She was not there yet. She may have lost hope in ever getting help, Sinister had made sure of that. But she hasn't given hope on herself or life. She would make it out of here one day, come hell or high water. She will have her freedom again.   
  
The girl got away. She was glad. The poor thing didn't deserve to be put through what no human being should have to endure. The girl got away, her friends came for her, and she got away.  
  
She smiled in the darkness and felt the ache in her back. The experiments were going well for Sinister but it caused her pain. Yet in the same time, she was going to use the same experiments he used on her to get away. Sinister has miscalculated. She was strong. She was going to survive no matter what.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Logan fell asleep knowing that Jubilee was leaning over the side of her bed watching him. She needed the comfort of a presence there. It didn't bother him to be observed by her while he rested. He just wished that his being there could bring her more comfort.  
  
Jubilee leaned back into her bed and listened to the sound of Logan's breath as he rested. It was nice having him around when she woke up. The nightmares were getting worse though she's managed to hide it in the past few days. The others walk around on eggshells as it is, no need to give him even more reason to do so. But today's little incident brought back too many memories.   
  
She was beginning to remember the experiments. The dungeon she had been kept it, the nightly screams she heard, the hours in the tank, the body suit and oxygen hoses, and the sear fear of hopelessness. It was all coming back to her, piece by piece, night after night. Ironically, the first thing that came back and the easiest to ignore was the pain. The sheer agonizing pain she had to endure. It was the easiest to forget. Physically pain is easy, the mental and emotional ones are not.   
  
It was time she told someone, it was time she got it out in the open. But a part of her wasn't ready. She needed the whole picture first. And right now, she only had fragments.   
  
Plus, there was something else. No......someone else. She remembered someone else in there with her. She was kind, thoughtful, helpful, kept her hoping. She was in there a whole lot longer than Jubie was. She was a friend and she was in trouble now.   
  
It was time Jubilation Lee gave back to Sinister what he gave her. Yes, she was remembering, and with it comes a part of her that everyone else had thought lost. The old firecracker Jubilee had been laying in dormant but she was coming back now. She was an X-Men. She was not going to let him get away with this. And she was going to save a friend.   
  
In the darkness, Jubilee smiled. Yes, she lost a part of her childhood innocence but she has also gain something. She's gain strength a person. She was strong. She had friends and family, love and hope. She has Wolverine, the X-men, Generation X, and family. She was going to survive no matter what.   
  
The End.......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hoped you all enjoyed that. I'm thinking about doing a sequel cause there's so many unfinished business. But I'm still debating it.   



End file.
